La vita mia
by UrielDark
Summary: Lo traiciono en el momento que mas lo necesitaba, ahora 3 años después por petición de ella va a un internado donde rencuentro desafortunados y amores inesperados surgirán  hetalia Gakuen , lo lamento es sparomano


Hola espero les guste...(soy de las que les gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes)

Obviamente no me pertenece hetalia

Espero les guste...

* * *

><p><strong> Favor <strong>

Mis padres se estaban divorciando en ese entonces…yo tenia 14 años, la verdad no me importo lo que hicieran…ya que eran problemas de mayores.

…en todo el mundo todos se divorcian…¿no?...nadie se ama lo suficiente y llega lo inevitable, la separación, pero ese no era mi caso…o eso creí, iba al colegio en ese entonces, nadie hablaba con migo .

Decían que era un delincuente ya que siempre tenia una herida o algún golpe en la cara…no era que mis padres me maltrataran; eran unos chicos que se metían con migo… yo no Asia nada para defenderme…¿Por qué?

Pues ¿me creería la directora tía del cabecilla de ese grupo de imbéciles?...obviamente no, para ella el niño era lo mejor de lo mejor ,puesto en un pedestal. Y nunca creía lo que le decía…pero aun peor para mi , el hijo de perra se enteraba de las acusaciones y era peor, ¿acaso no tenia a otro incauto para golpearlo?...

la directora llamaba a mis padres diciendo que otra vez inicie una pelea, que era malo en el colegio, que era muy agresivo pero no era verdad .

Mi madre se canso de gritarme todos los días de lo mismo así que decidió dejar de tomarme importancia, ella trabajaba y estaba estresada mi padre también pero el solamente venia los fines de semana y los demás días ni aprecia.

No les dije nada…ya que una vez le intente decir a mi madre que unos niños me golpeaba, ¿ella me creyó?, claro que no, estaba enfrascada en sus propios problemas y me decía: deja de inventar eso ,¿ no puedes ser como Feliciano?...no me molestes- y de allí no le volví a contar nada, comenzó a ser una desconocía que me mantenía al igual que mi padre.

Todo era pésimo…¿no?, pero la verdad siempre en las peores situaciones hay algo bueno y ese era un chico que estaba con migo, se llamaba Antonio me hablo a principios de año, por alguna extraña razón; nunca le pregunte el por que pero me hacia feliz tener a alguien con quien hablar.

Con el podía soltarme, nunca antes había tenido amigos así que me era difícil expresar mis sentimientos y salía todo lo contrario de lo que quería hacer o decir.

Pero a el parecía no inmutarle los insultos. Siempre tenia una sonrisa ¿a caso el no tiene problemas?, a pues no … es un chico normal, notas buenas pero no excelentes, nadie se metía con el y tenia uno que otro amigo sus padres vivian feliz su madre se quedaba en su casa mientras su padre trabajaba; una familia de lo mas normal.

4 meses los pasábamos hablando durante el recreo, el tenia la misma edad que yo pero en ese colegio habían dos salones por grado y el estaba en otro, siempre que aparecía con algún golpe en la cara me preguntaba…pero recordé lo que me dijeron ese grupo de descerebrados –Si le cuentas a alguien del colegio la pasaras mal tu y el otro también- me amenazaron, no quería que lo lastimasen lo apreciaba así que le decía : mi hermano es un retardado y siempre me golpea o que me golpeaba con algo…pero los golpes o heridas en la cara no eran muchas ya que me golpeaban en el cuerpo para que nadie comenzara a alertarse…y dijera que obviamente esos imbéciles me golpeaban.

En esos meses me di cuenta que era diferente estar con el, al principio pensé que era solo un sentimiento ya que era mi mejor amigo pero después me di cuenta que me gustaba…lo amaba.

Y yo no sabia que el compartía ese mismo sentimiento _que estupidoy tonto ingenuo fui_, lo supe un día que me ayudo a limpiar el salón por un castigo que me dio el profesor ya llevábamos 5 meses desde que nos habíamos conosido , prácticamente amigos…yo tenia curiosidad y una pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza y era el echo de que me soportara…nadie lo hacia ni mi madre.

-Antonio- lo llame.

-¿Si?...-me dijo mientras barría el salón.

-Tengo una pregunta…- le dije

-Pregunta…- respondió

-¿Por qué me soportas?- le pregunte…en voz baja ya que temía a la respuesta.

-Es…-…comenzó a mirar su alrededor -Es por que me gustas…-

Mi corazón se paro un instante y luego comenzó a latir con furia, sentía que perdía el equilibrio.

-Como amigos..- dije algo nervioso, mientras intentaba sonreír, el se acerco acorto la distancia.

-No…en otro sentido- dijo…

Después de eso técnicamente comenzamos a salir…pero a escondidas ya que yo no dudaba que esos bastardos aparecerían y lo golpearían, de eso no tenia duda.

Era la persona mas feliz en ese momento independiente, de los abusos de esos idiotas y mucho mas del echo del que mi mama parecía no importarle mi vida.

La verdad no le conté nunca el echo de que mis padres se estaban divorciando y el echo que yo era inexistente para ellos, cuando hablábamos de nosotros solo le contaba cosas felices de hace mucho o las inventaba …le decía que mis padre eran como toda familia.

Hasta ese día…hasta ese día comencé a entender lo todo…las personas buscan beneficios de los demás…si no eres fuerte mueres en el tiempo…en la sociedad.

Ya habían pasado un mes de la declaración , ese día mis padre estaban cerca del divorcio solo necesitaban que firmasen y ya estarían completamente separados.

Ese día me volvieron a castigar…y en ese día el cielo estaba completamente gris con los truenos resonando en toda la ciudad. Había salido tarde… mi madre me había llamado como hace 40 minutos diciéndome que llegara rápido a casa… pero ya me había perdido bastante tiempo…así que apresure mi paso para tomar el autobús he irme a casa.

Pero cuando estaba cerca de la salida escuche una conversación, por alguna razón me quede allí plantado no me movía, una vos que se izo familiar comenzó hablar.

-Yo te amo- dijo….

-¿Si?...¿y ese chico?, crees que no los eh visto…corren los rumores de que salen- dijo otra voz de un chico.

-El…el..¿estas celoso?- dijo en un tono algo altanero y atrevido.

-¿Si digo , si?, que harás-

-Te diré que puedo terminarle y estar contigo-respondió

Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse con cada paso que daba me acercaba cada vez a la realidad…al salir completamente voltee hacia un lado y los vi…Antonio acorralaba a alguien contra la pared. No logre verlo

No tome importancia a nada…al los truenos al viento que soplaba con furia en ese momento: a mi alrededor, ya el mundo carecía de importancia en ese momento.

-Lov…-

-¿Terminaras con el?- logre escuchar.

El se acerco quedando frente mío…no entendía nada de lo que decía dijo varias cosas pero a ninguna de ellas le tome importancia…solo una frase que nunca pensé escuchar.

El claxon de un auto sonó…interrumpiendo todo.

-Lovino – grito mi madre- Hace buen rato te llame y no vienes…¿que crees que estoy aquí para esperarte?- lo único que hice fue sonreírle no mire su rostro…algo me decía que si lo hacia lo poco que tenia de mi felicidad se iría a la mierda.

Entre al auto y no voltee a verlos. Después llegamos a casa, todos estaban reunidos mi padre mi madre, mi hermano y mi abuelo de parte de mi madre.

-Hijos- comento mi madre- Hoy nos hemos divorciado… y quiero que comprendan….- comenzó a dar un discurso de lo mas largo no le preste atención…no me interesaba.

Al siguiente día no quise ir al colegio…pero tuve que hacerlo…después de la primera hora durante el receso iría a buscar a Antonio y pedirle una explicación, lo cual hice pero cuando les pregunte a sus compañeros; me dijeron que no estaba…era mentira, yo lo vi, estaba en su salón.

Tres días lo busque en cada oportunidad que tenia pero siempre era lo mismo…mi padre empacaba sus cosas en esa semana. Creo se iba a trabajar en el extranjero.

Y el viernes fue la conclusión de todo…yo veía de la ventana de mi salón ya que estaba en el segundo piso, veía todo el patio del colegio…y allí los vi…estaba Antonio con un chico…estaban felices…¿por que?...todos eran felices y ¿yo no?...¿no merecía ser feliz?, el no me busco ni un día por lo menos para decirme que nunca me amo y solo me utilizo, reía delos mas normal como si nada hubiese pasado .

En el segundo recreo iría le pediría explicaciones…eso aria, pasó la segunda hora salía de mi salón pero cuando me dirigía aparecieron esos matones…como siempre me arrastraron al baño para golpearme…

-Sabíamos que eras una perra- dijo el cabecilla

-Al parecer una perra maricona- dijo otro mientras me lanzaban al suelo.

-Escuchamos que acosas a un chico de nuestro salón- dijo un tercero…si, esos mierdas eran compañeros de Antonio, los pendejos eran 4 en total.

-Ya que eres una perra, iremos a otro nivel…- dijo el imbécil me cogió de la muñeca asiendo que me parase…-Serás nuestra zorra- … y comenzó a romper los botones de mi camisa

¿esto… lo merecía verdadera mente?, acaso no merecía otra cosa… nunca mas…nadie volvería a lastimarme , ¿ porque debería de tenerles miedo?...a mi madre no le importo a nadie le importo…¿Por qué seguía permitiendo sus abusos? Me canse, me canse de ser el puto sufrido en busca de que alguien por lo menos muestre signos o señales que le importaba…

Mi mente se nublo…no recuerdo que hice, pero cuando por fin Salí del shock había un montón de gente afuera del baño y se veía ya que estaba abierta y aparentemente rota…mire a mi alrededor…esos 4 estaban en el suelo…mire mis manos tenia sangre…luego sentí como algo caliente bajaba de mi cabeza y pasaba por mi rosto…toque mi cara…se sentía pegajoso…quise mirar al espejo pero este estaba roto….

-Abran paso- gritaron-

Al mirar me di cuenta que era la directora con otros profesores…

-Dios- exclamo una profesora…mientras que otros profesores alejaban a los alumnos y los mandaban a sus salones. Al cabo de unos minutos ya no había nadie en los pasillos.

La vieja comenzó a llorar…-Llamen a una ambulancia- gritaba patéticamente mientras lloraba y estaba arrodillada enfrente de lo que era su sobrino…

-Ya lo hicimos respondió otro.

-Tu mocoso…-seguía llorando, me dio miedo por un instante…¿pero que podía pasarme?...ya no importa.

El secretario se acerco a mi y comenzó a jalonear…-Maldito niño delincuente- levanto su mano y me dio una bofetada.

No cambie mi expresión mi cara seguía volteada en la dirección que me golpeo.

Me llevaron arrastras hacia la dirección y allí espere media hora a que vinieran mis padres; curaron la herida de la cabeza.

Mi expresión no cambio de eso estaba seguro…no pensaba en nada…era como si todo mi dolor de repente hubiera desaparecido.

Llegaron mis padres…mi madre no me miro…menos mi padre.

-Hablaron de lo problemático que era y que esta vez fui demasiado lejos- decía la vieja.

-¿Por qué los golpeaste?- dijo aun llorando la estúpida…

No me preocupo, diría lo que me hacían… si me creían o no me interesaba poco o nada.

-Ellos siempre me golpearon, pero esta vez querían violarme- respondí.

-Niño mentiroso…el no es así, enfermo asqueroso- comenzó a blasfemar mientras se levanto estrepitosamente de su escritorio haciendo que la silla cayese.

No respondí…pelear para que me creyesen era algo que ya entendí era imposible.

-El esta expulsado- dijo…

Mis padres intentaron persuadirle sin éxito llevaron a casa sin mirarme…que mas da si toda mi puta vida fue así.

Llegamos a casa y comenzaron a discutir…me gritaron…discutían, luego mi madre se arto y me zarandeo…me arrastro del brazo hacia el baño abrió la ducha lanzándome dentro de ella…claro que yo deje que lo hicieran…no tenia ganas de pelar.

-¿Mocoso como puedes hacernos eso?- mientras su cara se distorsionaba de odio puro.

La odio…siempre los odie…odio a mi familia…

-Nunca me creíste- grite…- Te dije que ellos me golpeaban y tu no me creíste- grite aun mas fuerte…mi rabia salía a frote pero la contenía presionando mis dientes

Comencé a sacarme la ropa, pesaba ya que estaba mojada y seguía mojándose con el agua dela ducha…-Esto… ¿crees que esto es por que yo los golpeaba a ellos?...crees que yo podía con ellos?...estos golpes…- tenia los moretones en todo el cuerpo, de todos los colores.

Esa señora…sus manos fue directamente a su boca intentando detener su asombro, y el otro señor vino corriendo ya que al parecer gritaba mucho

-Lovi…- dijo mientras salía lagrimas de sus ojos; muy tarde, eso debió a verlo echo hace mucho. Comenzó a acercarse a mi extendiendo sus brazos para abrasarme mientras mi padre se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta.

La empuje…-No eres mi madre- y Salí de la ducha- mire a ese señor que veía mi torso con estupor lo empuje y me dirigí a mi habitación, me seque, cambie y recosté; sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

Al siguiente día escuche como tocaban la puerta.

-Lovino…vee~- dijo el retardado de mi hermano.

-¿Qué quieres?- conteste molesto

-Nuestros padres quieren hablar contigo…veee~- me levante molesto, ¿ahora que mierda quieren?, ¿me dirían que me llevarían a un reclusorio y me dejarían allí? O les importaría poco y me dejarían como siempre.

Salí de mi habitación abriendo la puerta con brusquedad intentando que golpee a ese chico de afuera pero lamentablemente no lo logre ya que se alejo… me dirigí hacia la sala.

Al entrar a ese sitio otra vez todos estaban reunidos como la última vez…

-Lovino queremos hablar contigo- dijo mi madre…

-¿Qué?- respondí desafiante

-Tu padre te llevara con el, al extranjero- dijo mientras movía sus manos.-Sabemos que estar aquí te hace mal así que….-

-Se desasen de mi…bueno no me importa no quiero ver ninguna de sus caras nunca- terminando esto salí del salón.

-¿Adonde vas?- grito el viejo, padre de la señora (supuesta madre mía).

-A listar mis cosas- dije…y subí a mi habitación.

Obviamente era sábado y no había que ir ningún lado todo el día, me dedique a empacar lo que pude ya que el domingo partiríamos, nadie se acerco, ni pregunto que era lo que sentía en ese momento.

Y así lo hicimos…no me despedí de nadie, entre al auto rápidamente y cerré la puerta.

No pensé que la imagen de mi madre en la puerta seria el ultimo de los recuerdo después de eso no la volvería a ver nunca más.

Me habían expulsado de 3 colegios en los dos últimos años en el tercero fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Yo y unos amigos demostramos nuestro gran cariño y aprecio por todas las personas de ese puto instituto y al parecer les desagrado.

Ya ningún colegio me aceptaba pero no afecto nada ya que estaban comenzando las vacaciones… mi madre y padre se comunicaron una semana antes, discutieron vía telefónica sobre mi educación y futuro (¿acaso no era tarde ya?)

Después de esa semana paso lo que tenía que pasar, mi madre murió… un accidente de transito al parecer. La enterraron en su ciudad natal, yo mi padre no fuimos al entierro ya que en ese momento no habían vuelos y todo fue tan rápido.

Si preguntan que es lo que sentí en ese momento…les responderé que nada, en esos 2 años me dejo de importar varias cosas o eso creí

Después de eso mi padre dijo que haría caso ala última petición de mi madre. Ese era que yo fuera aun internado alemán; donde estudiaba mi hermano.

Nunca imagine que esa última petición sería el principio de reencuentros.

* * *

><p>No me maten...se que es Antonio no es asi... lose ...~*_*~ juju~<p>

Lo lamento en serio...pero una amiga me hizo dar cuenta que esta historia da para mas Esparomano que para otra pareja T_T y yo..pues como ella me ayudo ^^U le hice caso, ahora apedreen me me lo meresco

Bueno comente lo que quieran...incluso si nos les gusto D:... XD ...nos vemos.

Sayonara mina..._**Recuerden que el yaoi es lo mejor que pudo existir (filosofía mía DX)**_


End file.
